walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 78
Issue 78 is the seventy-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. It was originally published on October 20, 2010. Plot Synopsis This issue opens with a group of scavengers fighting off a group of zombies. They are discussing their plans to go to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They decide to settle in for the night, and attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone the next day. Back in the Safe-Zone, Glenn has an argument with Maggie on whether or not he should leave and see what the problem is. There is a gunshot and he leaves to investigate. Glenn then meets up with Morgan, who is also going to see what happened. They meet with the community to see Rick, and other members telling them to go back to their homes. He announces the situation is under control and that what occurred was a police matter. Rick goes to Jessie's residence and talks to her. She confesses to him that she is relieved by Peter's death. Rick then asks Douglas to hold a funeral for Peter, which Douglas is resistant to. Rick has a conversation with Andrea next, asking her if she will attend the funeral. She tells Rick that Tobin is going to take her to the tower, as funerals remind her of Dale. She goes on to say that she doesn't like to think about him. Next, Heath appears at the funeral, paying tribute to Scott. The funeral is held for Regina, Scott, and Pete. Gabriel introduces Rick to the altar, and Rick makes a speech about how people act differently during these hard times, and that these acts do not necessarily define who they are. He says that if it were not for this situation, neither he nor Pete would have done the things that they did, and that ultimately the situation is to blame. As he is saying that everybody should remember Pete for what he was, a gunshot is heard. Rick and others go to the gate to see who fired the shot. It was from the scavengers shown at the beginning of the issue. Rick confers with the leader of the scavengers, Derek, as Abraham and others prepare their weapons. Derek threatens Rick, saying that they are dangerous and desperate people who need to be let in, but, Rick refuses. A sniper from the attacking group aims at Rick, threatening him with a red dot on his chest. Andrea shoots the sniper, and kills Derek as he is drawing his gun to attack Rick. A shootout occurs between the two groups. The Alexandria Safe-Zone community wins the conflict, but, attract hundreds of zombies with the sound of the battle. The bodies are burned and Rick speaks with Douglas. Douglas says that Rick is the leader of the community now. He says he has nothing left for the community of Alexandria, and the person they really need is Rick. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Abraham Ford *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Heath *Tobin *Bruce *Douglas Monroe *Olivia *Spencer Monroe *Jessie Anderson *Holly *Derek *The Scavengers *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *Derek *The Scavengers Trivia *Last appearance of Derek. *Last appearance of The Scavengers. *The cover shows Andrea kissing someone, which is implied to be Spencer Monroe. However, this does not happen in the issue itself. *Derek's line, "Little pig, little pig...let me in." is later used by Negan in Issue 103. ru:Выпуск 78 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise